The Rise of The Big Four
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Four loners in high school are pulled together just by the one thing they have in common-they have no friends. And unexpectedly, as friendships tighten and romances start to blossom, many problems arise from the surface. What's even more shocking, Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida realize that they're better together in ways that they had never thought of. Jackunzel & Mericcup
1. Four Loners

**Hey guys! I've recently got into this fandom, so this is my first RotBTD story. I finally got my thoughts together to actually write down so here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, sadly...I just use them for the entertainment of both yours and mine ^w^**

* * *

Ah, lunch.

The only "class" everyone looked forward to.

The majority of the students clustered and rushed along in packs and cliques, quickly filling up the rather large cafeteria. The interior was pearly white, how the janitors and cafeteria ladies kept it clean, no one really knew. The popular people got the good seats; the seats by the floor-to-ceiling window. When it was sunny, it gave the cafeteria a beautiful glow.

Jack got his lunch and sat at his usual table, by himself. He had always been a loner. No one really wanted to be his friend for some reason.

It was still the beginning of the school year, his Junior year to be exact, late Augustish. There were some newbies, but he didn't bother seeing their faces. What was the point though? 'Cause for a person like Jack, why bother when people view you as invisible?

Jack sighed, opening his milk carton. He rose it to his mouth before freezing, no pun intended, and took a cautious sniff. Okay. At least the milk wasn't expired.

His mouth just came over the clasp when he heard an uproar of laughter. Eyes flickering upwards, he found everyone laughing and pointing at a boy about Jack's age; the thin, lanky brunette was sitting on the floor, covered in what appeared to be his lunch, and he looked thoroughly embarrassed. And to make things worse, one of the cheerleaders slowly poured milk on top of his head.

"Aw, man..." Jack muttered, and, feeling bad for the poor guy, he got to his feet and quickly made his way over there.

* * *

Merida had seen the whole thing from where she was in line. If anything, she hated bullies the most, and she hated that no one was sticking up for him. Well, there was a white-haired someone making his way over there already, but he was in her peripheral vision and she was already there.

She pushed passed a few jocks, blue eyes flaring with anger and irritation.

"Leave him alone!" she snapped, pushing a guy hard in the chest, now standing in front of the boy.

* * *

Jack sighed, holding out a hand to the guy, who looked up at him. Grateful, he took Jack's hand and said, "Thanks," before getting to his feet.

"What's your name?" said Jack.

"Hiccup."

Jack nodded, shaking his hand once and releasing Hiccup's hand. "Jack."

The two guys nodded and smiled at each other before they finally noticed the fuming redhead, who had a wild mass of fiery red curls.

"Go back home, Scotty!" one yelled, causing the whole area to laugh, and Merida fought the urge to punch him in the mouth. For once, she wished she had brought her bow and arrow.

"H-Hey now, uh," Hiccup said, awkwardly reaching for her and not reaching at the same time. "Why don't we just, erm, lower the fist and-"

"Head to my table?" Jack suggested, not believing his luck today. "No one sits there but me."

Merida sighed, "Okay. I just don't like it when people get picked on for no reason, that's all."

"Thanks for defending me," Hiccup told her sheepishly. "No one really does that."

"What're friends for?" Jack asked, and the other two smiled at the word. Were they as lonely as he was?

After getting a new lunch and washing the milk out of his hair, Hiccup arrived at Jack's table, where the latter and Merida waited for him.

"Don't you have other friends who sit with you?" Hiccup asked, not meaning to be rude.

Jack's lips pulled up in a smirk. "Would you believe me if I told you I have no friends here?"

"You're kidding," said Merida.

"I shit you not, Red," said Jack. "So you're telling me that you don't have friends either?"

Merida shook her head. "I just transferred last week."

"So did I," said Hiccup. "Where are you from?"

As the two talked about their homelands, Jack's gaze drifted off to the cafeteria doors as they opened.

And he couldn't look away.

_Literally_.

The reason he couldn't was walking slowly and curiously through the cafeteria right there and then, looking around in pure amazement. Her hair was long, like _long _long-falling at least to her upper thighs, like real liquid gold in hair form. Her eyes were big and green, a childlike innocence written all over her features. Lips were plump and pink, her physique was small and slim, but there was no denying that she was female and-

"Jack? Jack!"

Jack jumped, "Huh?! What? What did I miss?" he questioned quickly, trying to be cool as he rested his elbow on the table and cheek in palm.

Buuut, his elbow slipped and he fell out of his seat with a _thump_.

"_Wah!"_

"Nice one, lad," Merida complimented sarcastically while Hiccup fought back laughter.

"Hardy har har," Jack said back.

A soft giggle caused his head to snap up. "Are you okay?"

The girl he had been staring at was there, standing just behind him, peering over her tray and down at him with her head tilted to the side. Great. So she had seen him. Smooth, Jack. Jack practically flipped on his hands and knees before hastily getting to his feet. "I'm, uh, fine! Yeah. Just a little slip up. Heh," he said.

_Real smooth._

She smiled at him, having to tilt her head the slightest; he was taller than her, but it wasn't that drastic.

"What's your name, Blondie?" he asked her.

"Rapunzel," she said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"'M Jack," he introduced himself, holding out a pale hand, and she took it to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Jack," Rapunzel told him with a smile, giving him a subtle once-over. He didn't look _that_ scary...His silvery white hair and pale skin might've been strange, but they were nice contributing factors about him. _I wonder what Mother's talking about. Jack doesn't have fangs. He doesn't even look evil!_

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked timidly, looking around some more. "I don't know where else to sit..."

"Go ahead," Jack said while sitting down in his seat. Rapunzel sat down eagerly in the empty across from him, nearest Merida. "These are my friends, Merida and Hiccup-" each person being acknowledged smiled and waved, Merida shaking Rapunzel's hand since she was near-"We all just met like five minutes ago."

"Oh." Rapunzel giggled. "Okay."

"So are you new?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"Mhmm!" Rapunzel was so relieved that she was making friends so fast.

"Cool, us too," said Merida, gesturing between herself and Hiccup.

"Yeah, today's my first day," Rapunzel continued. "I've never been to a public school before."

"Ever?" Jack, Hiccup, and Merida said at the same time, and Rapunzel nodded.

"Yes. My mother's very over-protective, so I've been homeschooled until recently. I've never had any friends because she refuses to allow me to go outside, and the rare times I do, she's always breathing down my neck..." Rapunzel sighed. Sometimes she wished she could have a break...

"Ever tried sneaking out?" Jack suggested.

Rapunzel shook her head. Even if she wanted to, she'll never have the guts. "No..."

He winked at her playfully, "You should try it."

Rapunzel gasped, "You break curfew?"

"What is this 'curfew' you speak of?" Jack asked, blinking in teasing confusion.

"It is unheard of in my country," Merida agreed, crossing her leg and arms, turning her head up as she played along.

"Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked.

Hiccup looked down, scratching the side of his face and fighting the urge to snicker.

It took a moment for Rapunzel to get it, but when she did, the four friends looked at each other before they all burst into harmonized laughter.

* * *

For the first time, Jack walked home with a smile on his face. He was actually looking forward to tomorrow. He had most of his classes with them, and bonus, an extra one with Rapunzel.

He nearly skipped in the doorway of his house.

"Had a good day?"

Jack retreated a few steps, coming back in the kitchen. Standing there waiting for Jack was an elderly man, who wasn't built for his age; he was huge and muscular-his belly could be debatable though- and often seen wearing red because that was his favorite color. He had a large beard and mustache, the color as white as snow, but his eyebrows were thick and the color of coal. His eyes were a friendly, comforting shade of blue, and his nose was always slightly pinker than the rest of his face.

"Actually, yeah. I did," said Jack, setting his backpack down.

North put his hand on Jack's shoulder, looking rather pleased. He smiled down at his adoptive son, "That's good. Did you make any friends?"

Jack returned the smile and nodded.

North tilted his head knowingly. "What's her name?'

"Pssh whaaat? Who's her? There's no her...and you can't prove anything!" Jack's voice sped up as he rushed out of the room.

"It's okay if you like this girl!" North called teasingly after him; he may be a father figure, but he was also close to the fun uncle. "I was beginning to wonder about you, son!"

Jack's head peered around the corner at the top of the stairs, eyes narrowed. "Not funny, North." His head disappeared. Then reappeared again, "Besides, two out of the three are girls anyway." And disappeared. And reappeared, "One of them just caught me off guard, that's all."

"Is she pretty?"

Jack hesitated.

"...Sort of."

North grinned.

"But we just met!"

"Uh huh."

"And we're just friends!"

"I bet."

* * *

**North's not the only Guardian in this story...ahem XD**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Friends

**ASDFGHJKL;! Thank you guys SO much for favoriting, following, and reviewing! If you need me, I'm gonna be over here!-NOT ugly sobbing...nope nope nope.**

* * *

_Remember what I said about having no friends at school?_

_Yeeeeah exactly._

"Jack!" North called, and Jack came down the stairs.

"What's up?"

And then the teen came around the corner, halting before he entered the kitchen. North was grinning, but he wasn't alone. Sitting on the stools were three people. The shortest was one who rarely spoke, a golden blonde with eyes to match, his hair coming up in spikes. He loved the color yellow, any shade of gold. If one would ask how old he was, he would sign the number 14.

Suuuure.

The one sitting next to him was also male, and was very tall and intimidating. He looked to be around twenty, with scruffy hair and a five o'clock shadow; his hair was a strange shade of periwinkle/pale blue color with the occasional white strands, and his eyes a fierce shade of green. His skin was almost as pale as Jack's, almost white. Tattoos in the shape of abstract diagonal v's extended down to his elbows, and, although unseen, the same designs were on his thighs. Strapped to his back was a pair of boomerangs.

And last, but not least, was a female, who's purple eyes brightened when she saw him. Her hair, today, was an exotic shade of red violet, and at medium length. She was almost as tall as Jack, and had a slim athletic figure. Physically, she was 18.

"Jack!" the female said with a wave.

Jack grinned back. "Hey, Tooth. How long has it been? A week?" He opened his arms as she threw herself at him.

"North told us allll about your little girlyfriend," Tooth giggled as she pulled back, and Jack blushed with chagrin.

"North!" Jack whined, the latter shrugging innocently.

"Oh I can't wait to meet her!" Tooth jumped up and down with excitement. "It's about time we get another girl around here. Sheesh..."

"Well I'll be," said Aster, crossing his arms and lounging back. "The lad finally found himself a lass."

"Shut up, _Bunnymund_," Jack snapped, wishing for the love of God that his cheeks would pale again, and Aster glared at him.

Sandy appeared to be laughing.

* * *

The dreaded day came not until early September. Hiccup was over Jack's house actually, the two lounging on opposite ends of his bed and wondering what the heck they were gonna do to pass the time, gazes on the ceiling.

"What do you wanna do?" Hiccup asked.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Jack said back.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

Jack's phone buzzed, and he immediately drew it out of his pocket; the two boys sat up abruptly, nearly bumping heads as they peered at the screen.

Rapunzel was calling.

Eyes widening, Jack was about to slide his thumb to accept the call, but his phone decided it was a good time to jump and dance. Yelping as he fell off the bed, Jack was back on his feet in a flash, phone to his ear, and let out a suave, "Yo..."

Hiccup snickered.

Rapunzel smiled from the other end. "Hey, Jack."

"Hey, Punz. What's going on?" Hiccup was finding this hilarious. Something he noticed about his now best friend was that whenever he talked to Rapunzel, it was like caressing a kitten. Jack turned around, picking up a pillow, and chucking it at Hiccup's head to shut him up. The brunette was still laughing, hair messy from the blow, and he fell over the edge and onto the floor.

"Can I come over?" Rapunzel asked, unaware of what was going on between the two boys on the opposite end. "Are you busy or anything?"

"No, not at all. My door is always open," said Jack, pausing. "Or window. Whatever floats your boat, but hey."

Rapunzel giggled. "Okay. D'you mind if Merida tags along too?"

Jack smiled evilly. "_Of course_ **Merida** can come..." At the sound of the ginger's name, Hiccup sat up straight. "Hiccup and I will be waiting. We're just sitting around the house, bored as hell."

"Oh cool! See you guys soon!"

The call ended, and Jack put his phone back in his pocket.

"Freshen ya breath, son!" Jack said in a rapper's voice, ruffling Hiccup's hair.

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

North barely made a move when Jack and Hiccup rushed down the stairs, sliding down the rails.

"I got it!" Jack exclaimed as he and the brunette passed. "Got it, got it, got it!"

Sliding to a stop at the door, the two checked each other over before Jack opened the door.

Rapunzel and Merida stood on the other side of the threshold, faces breaking out into smiles when they saw them. Over the short span of knowing them, Jack found out that Rapunzel had a weakness for pastel colors and high-waisted skirts, and Merida was more of the duller color person, more tomboyish but still wore the occasion skirt.

Like today. For Rapunzel, it was a tank top tucked in a high-waisted skirt and strappy sandals with the various jewelry and makeup that was never too much; for Merida, it was a sweatshirt, and shorts that stopped mid-thigh and showed her long, toned legs, and converse. She loved converse.

Well...who _didn't_?

"Look what the wind blew in," Jack greeted them, stepping aside so they could come in, and when they did, Jack and Hiccup closed in on the two for a group hug.

"You guys got here fast," said Hiccup.

Merida looked pointedly at Rapunzel, who blushed and admitted, "W-Well, we were already down the street..."

"And Punz was worried that Jack would be too busy or he wouldn't want her to come!" Merida whined, mocking Rapunzel's voice, and received a playful slap in the arm from the blonde herself. At this statement, Hiccup was fighting back the urge to laugh, and Jack's eyebrows were raised, a smirk plastered across his face. "But I told her that Jack wouldn't mind if you appeared in the middle of the night. Right, Jack?"

"Rules be damned," Jack said with a nod and wink in Rapunzel's direction, the latter blushing and smiling. He looked around. "Wait a minute. How did you know where I live?"

"You texted me your address like two weeks ago," said Rapunzel, holding up her phone. "I just...tracked it. And um..."

"She stalks you," Merida said, and Rapunzel gasped.

"I do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack rose his voice, and the girls fell silent. "I would love to hear this argument some other time, but wouldn't you rather wanna hang out in the den or upstairs in my room?"

"Trying to get girls in your bedroom already, mate?" said an Australian voice, causing the four, excluding Jack to an extent, to jump and turn. Aster came into view, flanked by Sandy and Tooth, who's hair today was aquamarine.

"He's a pimp," Hiccup agreed; he had met the others already, but the girls hadn't. And oddly enough, the blonde inched slightly to the left and the redhead to the right.

Translation: closer to Jack and Hiccup.

"Not funny, man," said Jack. "Anyway-Rapunzel, Merida, these are my friends: Tooth, Aster the Asshole, and Sandy. They don't go to our school."

While Aster made a face and Sandy waved shyly, Tooth bounded forward to greet the girls.

"Nice to meet you," said Rapunzel.

"Pleasure," Merida said.

"_You're_ Rapunzel?" If fangirling was a literal translation, it would be Tooth. "OMG, you're so pretty!"

"Thanks," Rapunzel said bashfully, the two girls giggling.

"Jack talks about you _all_ the time," Tooth started, and it looked like she was never gonna finish.

"_Alright,_ Tooth, that's enough," Jack said through a tight smile.

Tooth winked at Rapunzel and Merida, "We'll have girl talk later."

"Why do you hate me?" Jack asked the ceiling.

* * *

Jack let out the breath he had been holding, collapsing on his bed.

"I like your friends," said Rapunzel, closing the door behind herself. Hiccup and Merida were downstairs, playing video games together. "How come you never mentioned them before?"

Jack lifted his head. "Are you serious?"

Rapunzel giggled and smiled as he lowered his head back to the mattress. Looking briefly at the ground, slender fingers tapping at the door handle, she asked, "So you talk about me, huh?"

Although blushing, he answered smoothly, "And Merida. And Hiccup. Apparently there's something special about you." He lifted his head again and gave her a lopsided, goofy grin that she couldn't help but laugh at.

"I see how it is..." Rapunzel said artfully, turning the doorknob. "I guess I'll just go downstairs and ask Tooth-"

Jack sat up so fast his head spun. He took a moment to gather himself before he pointed at her, eyes narrowing-"You better _not_." _Or else_ hung in the air between them.

Rapunzel shrugged. "Or else you'll what? You know there's a thing called sleepovers, Jack. I can invite her to one."

Jack crossed his arms. "You're evil."

Giggling darkly, she released the doorknob and walked over to him, sitting down beside him; the bed sunk a little on her side. Jack looked over at her, and a moment passed before she smiled a little, he returning it before they both looked away.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Jack was already all ears, turning his body to face hers. Knowing it wasn't blackmail from the serious look on her face, he prodded gently, "What's going on?"

Rapunzel bit her lip, hands playing with each other and fingers tapping together. It was silent for a minute between them before her confession came tumbling out. "I don't feel safe at home."

Jack already started to fear for the worst. Those six words could list thousands of issues and problems. "How come?"

Rapunzel lowered her head. "Jack, am I a bad person?"

"Of course not. What's wrong? Is your mom doing something to you?"

Ever so slowly and hesitantly, she nodded her head.

Jack leaned in some, lowering his head and trying to catch her gaze. "Is she...hitting you?"

Again, she nodded.

She noticed his eyes visibly darken. "Where?"

Rapunzel peered up at him before her gaze flickered to her left hand, his doing the same; gently he took her hand and let it hover over his knee so he could get a better look. It was faint, but he saw the bruise on her wrist.

"Anywhere else?" His voice shook.

"Jack-"

"Punzy, _please_," he begged.

Sighing, the blonde took his hand, then lifted it to her face. "I put makeup over it," she murmured as his fingers grazed her jawline.

"How long has she been doing this?"

"For the past week...When I don't do what she says quick enough...when I don't let her brush my hair...when I mumble...It's not often, since I tend to avoid conflict with her..."

She finally met his gaze after a while; he gazed back at her with concern, worry, anger, and something else that she couldn't quite put together...

"We have to tell them," he said, and her eyes widened. "I mean, Hiccup and Merida. Don't you think they deserve to know?"

Rapunzel hesitated only for a beat. "I guess you're right...they're my best friends too."

Jack took both of her hands in his own. "I'm so sorry, Rapunzel...I wish you'd never have to leave."

Rapunzel smiled weakly. "Me too."

"C'mon," he gently tugged on her hand, letting a smile grow. "Let's go get them up here."

"Okay," she agreed, and she let him pull her to her feet, their hands loosing their touch, and she missed it.

He was halfway to the door when she spoke.

"And Jack?"

Jack turned back around. "Yeah?"

Rapunzel went to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and buried her face in his collarbone. Taken aback, Jack returned her embrace nonetheless, one arm wrapped around her, his free hand cupping the back of her head.

Hiccup and Merida had ironically been on the other side of the door to hear the end of their conversation; opening the door, Jack and Rapunzel lifted their heads, arms still around each other, to see the brunette and redhead eyeing them sadly.

_So they had overheard_...

One look had Rapunzel breaking down, and her three best friends gathering her up in a group hug for the second time that day.

* * *

**Poor Punz...Well, now that Jack, Merida, and Hiccup know, I can _guarantee_ you that they would hear the last of it. Which proves that their bond is strong already :)**

**Don't worry, lighter chapters to come! This chapter was pretty light up until the full on Jackunzel scene; wasn't planning for the story to take this turn yet but hey xP**

**What did you guys think of the Guardians making their appearance? xD Trust me, it won't be the last. TRUST ME. ;D**


End file.
